1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chiropractic device. More specifically, the invention relates to a chiropractic device having a raised, rounded, portion (or fulcrum) providing bilateral leverage for supporting a patient during chiropractic treatment.
2. Related Art
Chiropractic tables and devices are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,930 to Cobiski teaches a therapeutic bench comprising an elongated, horizontal support having a shorter thoracic cage cushion support thereon which supports only a patient's sternum and chin. The cushion includes a notch to accommodate the patient's chin and head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,956 to Dumas et al. teaches a device having side buttressing and an adjustable width for aligning a patient's spine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,249 to Jannotta teaches an apparatus including a cushion for supporting a patient's thorax and abdomen. A restraint element bears against the patient's thighs to hold his or her body in position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,916 to Benson teaches a chiropractic table having a raised area to place proper stresses on the spine to aid in adjustment. U.S. Pat. No. 1,710,400 to Bebout teaches a chiropractic table having a pair of arched folding cushions. U.S. Pat. No. 1,684,459 to Spilman teaches a planar chiropractic table covered with a group of pneumatic tubes that, when inflated, provided the desired stress or tension on a patient's spine.
None of these patents teaches providing a chiropractic device having a central raised portion that provides bilateral leverage to a patient. A central raised portion provides support for a patient's sternum and protection for the patient's chest, in particular a female patient's breasts, during treatment. It is therefore desirable to provide a chiropractic device having a central raised portion which provides a fulcrum to compound a posterior bi-lateral traction release; reciprocal to posterior spinal-rib articulations subluxation release/correction.